


Feed the Birds

by BravoWriters



Category: Bravo Team (RvB OC)
Genre: F/M, Interrupted again, Morning Sex, Retirement, but Kelly's dignity got a little bruised, it just never stops, no animals were harmed in the writing of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoWriters/pseuds/BravoWriters
Summary: A golden morning after a difficult night.But even years into retirement, Kelly and Elliot still can't have sex in peace.
Relationships: Agent Michigan/Agent Mississippi
Kudos: 5





	Feed the Birds

The morning sun rises early here, but on the other side of the house from the bedroom. It takes a good extra hour for the sun to rise and brighten the sky enough to seep its way in through the trees. The canopy of leaves softens it further, so it has barely begun to lighten the walls of the bedroom as Kelly begins to stir. She opens one eye, then tries the other. It’s only a deeply-ingrained habit that raises her head to check the time, because there has never been a clock in this bedroom. Her movement always brings the same reaction from Elliot, the same muffled protest as his arm tightens around her, pulling her back into her place against his chest. 

“Oof. Good morning to you too.” Kelly tilts her head, smiling, reaching back to comb her fingers through Elliot’s hair. “How did you sleep?”

She can feel his low, protesting grunt rumble through the mattress, but at the same time, his head leans into her touch.

“You should be well rested. We went to bed early enough.” Very early, in fact. The same mood had struck them both at the same time - the need to abandon life for bed, wrap around each other and pretend that everything outside their walls doesn’t exist. Their island is a refuge, but it can’t keep the memories at bay. But for every tear that falls, a kiss replaces it. This bed is their real sanctuary, and in each others arms, they have a peace that can be found nowhere else.

Elliot’s response is another low grunt, but one with more meaning behind it, as he gently kisses her shoulder before nuzzling his forehead against the back of her neck. Kelly hums her enjoyment, counting his breaths as they heat her skin. There is a divine laziness to this golden morning, and if she has her way, it will last all day. The drawer of her bedside table has packets of trail mix, dried fruit and nuts - if necessary they will serve as a suitable breakfast so they don’t have to leave the comfort of their blankets. Two refillable bottles of water are stowed nearby every night for the same reason. Food is necessary, but secondary. They need each other more. 

There is a slight change to Elliot’s breathing, and his hand moves, glacier-slow, to her hip. Kelly’s smile grows wider, and she turns her head only a tick, enough that he feels her acknowledgement. “What are you thinking about?” 

Whatever darkness held them the night before, it seems gone from Elliot now. Even his usual early-morning mental fog appears to have lifted, and he brushes his fingers down her hip, teasing along the outside of her thigh and back up. “I think you know what I’m thinking about. What are you thinking about?” 

Unseen, Kelly’s smile turns into a shit-eating grin. “I’m thinking about how I forgot to feed the birds last night. The poor things are probably starving. I should probably get up and go feed them right now.” 

“Oh no you don’t.” Both arms wrap around her, constricting like a snake. “You’re not going anywhere. Because if you go, we are both going to get cold. Then I’ll be cranky and you’ll come back with ice cubes for feet and try to warm them up on my legs. Then I’ll get  _ really  _ cranky, and we both know how that ends up.”

Kelly bursts into laughter, and Elliot tightens his embrace around her. He lives for that sound, so happy, and so free. He waited for years to hear that sound in their own home, their own private lives that no one else could ever control again. He could listen to her laugh all day, laugh so hard she snorts and makes herself laugh even harder. When she’s that joyful, when it’s because of him, it is the sexiest thing in the world. 

And to show her just how true it is, Elliot kisses the base of her neck, in the gentle curve behind her shoulder. Her laughter turns to a giggle, a warm, pleased hum as she snuggles back against him. 

“Yeah, I think the birds can wait, just for a little bit.” She reaches back to snag a fistful of Elliot’s hair, giving it a gentle tug as she grinds back, ever so slightly, against him.

That’s all it takes for him to put aside all other thoughts, all other possible plans for the morning, maybe even the day. Kelly is playful, Kelly is in bed, and he wants nothing more than to be completely with her. 

As familiar as her body is to him, as much as his hands have explored her over the years, it never fails to turn him on. His hand drops to her thigh, brushing his fingers over the top, teasing his fingers behind to brush against her ass before dropping low again. 

Kelly raises her head to give him a look over her shoulder, an approving hum as has hand curls over the top of her leg, his fingers teasing this time along the inside of her thigh, climbing higher, then falling back, higher, then back… slowly inching their way up until he swirls a finger through the curls of her pubic hair. 

That shuts down any further teasing, at least for the moment. Kelly shudders, fighting the urge to cover his hand with hers, guide him to what feels best. But it is even sweeter to let him find his own way - let his desire for her pleasure help her build. However, it’s impossible for her to keep from arching her back, pressing against him, and is pleased to feel his stiffening cock pressed against her ass. “I love you.”

The mix of filthy and sweet hits him like a shot of liquor, and Elliot pushes himself up, curling himself over her until he can reach her mouth, claim a kiss. “I love you too.” Careful not to squish her, Elliot pulls back enough to adjust Kelly onto her back, and settles more comfortably over top of her, kissing her deeply. The sound she makes this time is far more needy, and she wraps her arms tight around his neck, refusing to let him pull away. And they lay like that for a while, escalation forgotten for the moment as they luxuriate in the heat of their bodies and the taste of each other’s mouths. 

Kelly pulls back, eyes soft as she looks up at Elliot hovering over her. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he replies, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. His next kiss is barely a brush of their lips. “You taste very sweet this morning. 

Smiling, Kelly tilts her head to place a kiss on his neck, distracting him for a moment as she wraps her legs around his hips. She pulls back just long enough to breathe, hot against his neck. “Are we just going to kiss each other back to sleep? Or are you gonna get serious about fucking me into the bed?”

“Oh? You want me to be serious?” He tries to banish the smile from his face, but his stony look doesn’t last more than two seconds before he bursts out laughing, draping himself over her as he chuckles in her ear. “All these years of you telling me that I was far too serious. Telling me I should lighten up. And now--” 

“Oh I don’t want you to be “serious” serious.” Kelly digs her nails into the skin just above Elliot’s ass and he stills as she gets his full attention. “I just wanted you to do me like you forgot how to eat and breathe, and now all you know how to do is fuck.” 

Elliot smiles, pushing himself back up for a moment, just long enough to snag an extra pillow. He sneaks a hand under Kelly's neck, lifting her just enough to scoot the pillow beneath her. Satisfied that she will be comfortable, Elliot returns to the business at hand, pushing her knee out to expose her more to him. “Is that what you want? Me fucking you like a mindless animal? I mean, I wouldn’t complain. But once I get started, what if I don’t want to stop? That’s the problem with mindless animals after all, isn’t it? It’s not like you can reason with them.” He goes quiet, dragging his teeth down the side of her neck, gently nipping along the length of it, careful to avoid pinching any arteries or veins under the skin. 

“If you think I ever want you to stop, you’re insane.” The last words come out more breath than sound, his teeth punching holes into her thoughts. She gifts him a moan, closes her eyes and lets him work. 

“You always tell me that I’m the easy one.” Elliot’s voice is low, and sexy, but full of humour. “You like to brag how you touch me and I fall apart. You’re the one coming to pieces today.” His mouth burns her neck as he begins to suck a small mark into her skin. Elliot, pushes himself up, bracing one hand next to her head to hover above her. Kelly’s breath nearly stutters to a stop as she feels him reach between them, start to position himself to enter her. 

Elliot pushes in slowly, and as his eyes rolls back, he lets out a low moan at the same time as her. The accidental harmony turns their moans into laughter, making Elliot slide back out. He leans down to kiss Kelly, bumping their noses together before reaching down and adjusting. She sighs as he works himself in, small careful thrusts that go in easier with each stroke. Kelly closes her eyes, hands taking a hold in the messy morning sheets as Elliot positions his knees, hand brushing up over her hip before he lowers himself back onto her again. He kisses her one last time and begins to move with purpose. 

There is a moment of silence, filled only with the faint sounds of the shifting mattress and Elliot’s breathing. He speeds up, and Kelly’s moaning begins. She tries to hold back, tries to cover her mouth with the back of her hand to stifle the sounds, but each thrust forces out another sound, each louder than the one before. Encouraged, Elliot makes his next thrusts longer, deeper, and Kelly practically howls, clutching him so tightly that he lets out a strangled laugh, and wraps his arms around her too, trying to adjust to continue whatever restricted movement their embrace allows. 

Kelly grins through her next moan, and tightens her grip, just to hear him protest, and as she opens her mouth to reply, she opens her eyes. 

She stares. Blinks. Stares some more.

“Elliot--” 

“God Kelly, you feel so good, I just--” 

“Elliot, you need to--”

“I’m trying, relax your grip a little and it’ll be easier.” 

“No, Elliot I --” 

His next stroke is devastating, and Kelly is nearly derailed, her eyes rolling back before she can pull herself together again.  “Wait, Elliot, listen. Sit up a sec. Look at the window!”

He gets one more good thrust in out of sheer momentum, then pushes up to look her in the eyes. She meets his gaze, then looks past him at something across the room. Elliot turns, pulling out of her as he faces to see what she sees. 

Birds. Birds lining the windowsill. Nearly a dozen, and all watching the naked humans in bed. As they watch, a blackbird standing at one end raps its beak against the glass.

“What...are they doing?” It’s almost comical how quickly Elliot loses his erection. He keeps his eyes trained on the window, as though afraid to look away. 

“Waiting.” Kelly stands up and there is a small ruckus as a couple birds fly away, the rest generally milling around and jostling each other to keep an eye on her. 

Elliot follows her, staying close in her wake as she grabs a robe. “Waiting for what?” They step out of the bedroom, into their living room and Elliot stops dead in his tracks. “Oh my god.” 

Every window, birds. Next to the dining table, the two windows in the kitchen and the three great-windows that overlook the lake. All of them have birds peering in from their sills, and even a chickadee, hanging upside down from a too-close branch, its head twitching back and forth curiously. 

Elliot’s head swings over to stare at her, a growing look of horror on his face. “Kelly?”

“Food.” Her shoulders hunched apologetically, Kelly grabs a sun hat from a hook by the door, jams it on her head for protection, and steps out the door. “They're waiting for food. I didn’t feed them last night, remember?” 

“So? They can find their own food! They’re wild birds!” 

“Yeah, and they’re wild about being fed on time.” Kelly slips on a hideous pair of clogs and steps out the door. 

Elliot watches her turn a corner, walking back toward the shed, where she keeps the birdseed. There is a general rustling at the windows, and a lot of bird heads swiveling around, before almost as one, they burst into the air. Elliot moves to the kitchen window over the sink, leaning over the faucet to get a better look into the backyard. Kelly has already filled a small bag with birdseed and is halfway to the feeder when he sees her stop in her tracks. She turns and looks up over the house and her mouth falls open. She runs to the feeder, opens the top and dumps the entire bag in as fast as she can, just as the birds descend in a hurricane of feathers. For years afterward, Elliot would swear all he could see of her was her legs. 

Luckily, only seconds later, those legs are sprinting back to the house. Kelly loses both of her clogs in the wet morning grass and makes no attempt to go back for them, laser focused on just making it back to the house and Elliot. He opens the door for her and she dashes in, nearly bowling him over. Elliot reaches back for a wall to steady himself, grabs a handful of her robe to keep her from slipping on the wood floor with wet feet. 

“You okay, Kel?” Elliot keeps a firm grip while he looks her over, but she seems wholly unharmed. Her hair and robe however are a downy mess. “You look like you were tarred and feathered.”

“Shitted and feathered, more like.” Kelly scowls, looking down the front of her robe. “You might regret you didn’t just let me fall, El.” 

He blinks at her, then looks back down. He opens his hand and sees a matching white smudge across his palm and the robe. “Son of a--” Now free, Kelly gingerly removes her robe, walks back over to the door. While she shakes the worst of the feathers off, Elliot turns away, makes a beeline for the bathroom. 

He uses his clean hand to turn on the shower, then washes both hands thoroughly while he waits for the water to warm up. Elliot steps out the door to grab a couple towels, just in time to hear Kelly yell, “You aren’t birds! You’re feathery pigs! Eat it up, you greedy bastards!” The screen door slams and he doesn’t have time to try and hide his laughter. She walks in, storm clouds swirling above her head, but turns sheepish when she catches him smiling. “Sorry, El.”

Elliot’s eyes shine as he takes in his wife, naked and holding a robe soiled with guano. “Why don’t you get rid of that, and join me in the shower? I’m not kissing you until you’re clean.”

Kelly deposits the robe in a laundry basket while Elliot pulls back the curtain and climbs in. She stands there for a moment glaring down at it, then walks to the sink to get a squirt of handsoap. In the shower, Elliot is wetting down his hair, and Kelly peeks in, finds a small stream of water rushing down off the tip of his elbow, uses it to quickly wash her hands. Satisfied at least one part of her is no longer disgusting, she pulls back the curtain and joins him. 

Elliot is standing directly in the shower jet, eyes closed and head tilted back. He opens one eye, chuckles, then straightens up. Taking Kelly by the shoulders, he carefully makes his way past her, turning her so she takes his place in the hot water. Kelly sighs, lets the water wet her hair of its own accord, and busily starts trying to scrub off any guano that made it onto her skin. Elliot grabs a scrubby and some body wash, working it into a lather. “Need a hand?”

“Probably.” Kelly turns, presenting her back to him as she takes the blast of hot water directly to her chest, humming with the pleasure of it. Elliot has her entire back scrubbed up in just a few efficient strokes, and another couple take care of her ass and down her legs. 

“Hold up, I think I missed a spot.” Elliot wraps his arms around her from behind, stepping close to line up their bodies. He tucks his head alongside hers and kisses her cheek. 

“Mmm. I love you, El. Sorry the birds wrecked our sexy funtimes.” 

“That’s okay. It’s nice to just enjoy a shower with you anyway. Or at least I will when you stop hogging all the hot water.”

“But it’s so  _ nice _ !” Kelly takes half a step forward, so the water stream goes over her shoulder and hits Elliot, rushing down between their bodies. “Speaking of nice...what do you think the chances are that when we get out of here we can, you know. Pick up where we left off?” 

Elliot scrunches up his face, twisting his head from one side to the other. “Hmmm. Hmmmmmm. I dunno. Hmmmmm.” He tilts his head forward over her shoulder to catch the corner of her eye. “Guess that depends. Are there any other animals out there that you forgot to feed yesterday?” 

“Well, only the fish.” 

“Are they likely to show up at our window and watch us fuck?” 

“Not without a lot of outside help, El.” 

“Okay then.” Another quick kiss, then Elliot reaches down cup his hand under her ass. “I guess we can get back to it then. Do you remember where we left off?” 

“Nope, sorry. We’ll just have to start at the beginning. Do it all over again.” 

Elliot, brushes a soaked lock of hair behind her ear so he can kiss her jaw. “Sounds perfect. But there’s only one more thing I need to ask.”

Kelly tilts her head, breathlessly inviting more. “Anything.” 

Elliot takes her shoulders, turning her toward him. He cups her cheeks in his hand, eyes misty as he gives her the softest look. 

“Kelly. My dear sweet Kelly. My partner and wife, the joy in my life, the sun in my sky…”

There is a pause, and Kelly watches intently. “Yes? Elliot?”

El leans in, nuzzling his nose to hers, his lips brushing hers. “Never ever forget to feed your damn birds again.” 

There is a beat of silence, and then he has to step back, grinning as Kelly bends nearly in half, laughing so hard that she snorts with every other breath. He waits until she settles a little, then pulls her back into his arms, wrapping himself around her and peppering her forehead with kisses. 

“Okay,” she wheezes. “Okay. I promise.” Kelly reaches up to sink both hands into Elliot’s hair, and finding no suds, reaches around him to turn off the shower. “Now can we hurry up and dry off? I want to get into the nice warm bed so you can get me wet all over again.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Elliot opens the curtain a crack, grabs two towels. He hands one to Kelly, freezing a moment as he does so just to enjoy her face. Instead of drying herself though, she reaches up and scrubs at his face, and hair, then drapes the cloth around Elliot’s shoulders, kissing his nose and gets a contented nuzzle in response. “I love you, Kelly Davis.” 

“I love you too, Elliot Davis. Now let’s go make the bed creak.” 

“Lead the way!” 

A few minutes later, two people in love lay in bed laughing, picking up the stitches of an interrupted golden morning. 

And outside across the yard, the birds continue singing.


End file.
